Berubah
by Aira-LinChan
Summary: Hinata adalah cewek lemah yang di cap sebagai wanita penggoda oleh FG dari Uchiha Sasuke. dia tidak punya teman atau pun sahabat. suatu ketika dia bertemu Pein yang cuek yang akan merubah hidupnya entah menjadi lebih baik atau menjadi lebih buruk. Hinata merasa nyaman dan aman bersama orang cuek ini. tapi bagaimana dengan Sasuke yang menyukainya TRIANGLE LOVE
1. Chapter 1

Created using Notebooks by

Droid-Veda LLP

Feb-14-2016

Hinata adalah cewek yang pendiam. Dia sangat pemalu apalagi saat berinteraksi dengan lawan jenisnya. Tapi semua itu

berubah ketika beberapa orang datang di kehidupannya.

Semuanya.

Dear Diary

Besok aku akan menempati kelas baru yaitu kelas tiga SMA. Aku sangat senang sekali, akhirnya aku bisa mencapai tingkatan ini

dengan usahaku sendiri, baik secara materi maupun kepintaranku. Tetapi, meskipun aku mencapai tingkat apapun, itu takkan

membuat ayahku bahagia apalagi senang. Menurut teman teman SMP ku sih aku sudah dibuang oleh ayahku. Tapi aku yakin

ayah tidak bermaksud seperti itu,beliau hanya ingin mendidikku menjadi mandiri saja, itu sih menurutku.

-Love Hinata

Kriing... Kriiing...Kriiing

Bunyi jam beker di kamar minimalis milik seorang gadis cantik bermarga Hyuuga tersebut membuat sang gadis terbangun dari

alam mimpinya. Gadis cantik bernama Hinata langsung membuka matanya dan mengucek matannya, iya terlalu malas untuk

bangun, sampai dia teringat sesuatu tentang hari ini. Ia langsung berjingat bangun dan meraih kalender sederhana dan melihat

tanggal hari ini yang dilingkari dan bertuliskan 'Hari baru, Semangat!', Hinata tersenyum melihat tulisannya itu. Ia bergegas

menuju kamar mandi untuk bersiap ke sekolah. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi dirinya untuk bersiap, setelah 15 menit ia sudah rapi

dan bercermin di depan cerminnya, bagi perempuan yang apa adanya seperti hinata, dia tak memerlukan waktu untuk make

up,dia hanya menata rambut indigo nya agar terlihat rapi dan memakai kacamatanya yang super tebal. Ia sempat

menyunggingkan senyumnya sebelum bergegas berangkat.

Di jalan menuju sekolah, dia berjalan sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Di dalam hatinya dia sangat bersemangat tapi, dia tidak

menunjukkan rasa semangatnya di wajahnya yang manis itu. Dia berjalan sendirian di belakang segorombolan anak laki laki

populer yang menuju halte untuk menunggu bus. Sementara itu,tanpa disadarinya ada segerombol anak perempuan satu SMA

nya yang poppuler berjalan di belakangnya sambil bercakap cakap.

"Hei-hei tunggu, lihat siapa yang ada di depan itu, kau tahu girls. " Tanya seorang yang berambut sewarna dengan bubble gum

dengan seringai licik yang terukir di wajahnya

"Itu kan si Nerd Hyuuga aneh itu,tak heran kita bertemu dengannya, karena kurasa kita berangkat terlalu pagi, apa kau punya

rencana, Sakura?! ". Tanya siswi berambut pirang pony tail juga dengan seringaiannya

"Tentu saja aku punya Pig, tidak ada yang lebih pintar dari Sakura mengenai hal hal seperti ini. Ayo cepat tenten, Ino, Temari,

Karin. Kita beri pelajaran pada dia agar dia tidak mendekati Sasuke -kun di kelas barunya nanti. " Perintah Sakura yang langsung

diikuti oleh teman temanny

"HeiHinata, mau ke halte ya?, Kasian ya kamu jalan sendirian, tenang aja kita akan menemanimu kok, ya kan, teman teman?!"

Seru Sakura dengan nada yang dibuat buat

"Iya dong kamu kan teman kita satu satunya,so pasti kita menemani kamu." ujar cewek berambut merah membalas pertanyaan

pimpinannya.

Hinata tidak membalas mereka dengan sepatah kata pun , dia sudah hafal gelagat genk nya Sakura jika sudah seperti ini. Pasti

mereka ingin membully atau memerintahkan Hinata melakukan hal hal yang aneh. Hinata yang bosan diperlakukan seperti itu,

lantas berhenti. Sementara Sakura dan temannya juga berhenti di depan Hinata dan menoleh ke arah Hinata yang berhenti

dengan tiba-tiba

"Ka-katakan sa-saja a-apa yang ka-kalian ma-mau. Aku sudah tau ge-gelagat kalian jika kalian bersikap se-seperti ini kepadaku."

ujar Hinata takut dengan kepala tetap tertunduk menatap kakinya.

Sakura yang mendengar itu langsung tersenyum penuh kemenangan .

"Bagus akhirnya kau menurut juga pada kita, bahkan kau sudah hafal dengan perilaku kami. Bagus, bagus. Untuk hari ini kau

harus membawa tas kami semua dan kau harus berjalan kaki dari sini ke sekolah dan satu lagi kacamata mu aku ambil. Oke. "

Sakura berkata sambil menumpuk tas nya yang diikuti oleh teman temannya pada Hinata.

"Ta-tapi Sakura, A-ku tidak bisa melihat tanpa kacamata ku itu. Dan juga se-sekolah kan masih jauh dari sini, mana mungkin jalan

kaki." Ujar Hinata memelas pada Hinata

"Memang apa peduli kami padamu, dasar penggoda." Sahut Karin dengan sindirannya yang pedas.

"Hei lihat busnya sudah datang tuh ayo kita naik, ingat ya Hyuuga jangan sampai kami menemukanmu naik apapun kesekolah.

Dan satu lagi, mulai sekarang panggil kami dengan sebutan Oujo-sama Hahaha Bye. " Sahut Tenten yang tak memberi

kesempatan untuk Hinata yang ingin menjawab

Sakura dan temannya meninggalkan Hinata yang kesusahan membawa tas tas miliknya.

Hinata yang nampak kerepotan memabawa banyak tas, mencoba berjalan dengan keterbatasan pengelihatnya. Dia tidak

memberikan perlawanan apa pun, dari awal dia sudah tahu kalau beginilah jadinya. Hinata dengan tidak ikhlas membawa

tumpukan tas para penbully nya itu.

Saat ia hendak menyeberang dia takut karena ia tak bisa melihat dengan jelas,dia mencoba mencari seseorang untuk

membantunya tapi jalanan saat itu sangat sepi dan jalan raya juga menurutnya sangat sepi, tentu saja karena ini masih sangat

pagi , dia mencoba memberanikan diri untuk menyeberang jalan, tapi ketika ia hampir mencapai seberang jalan, tiba tiba ada

sebuah mobil berwarna jingga dengan kecepatan tinggi melaju ke arah Hinata

TIIN,...TIIIINNN!.. TIN suara klakson mengagetkan Hinata dan "Aaaaaaaaaaa! "

a

Berubah-Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Created using Notebooks by

Droid-Veda LLP

Feb-14-2016

Saat ia hendak menyeberang dia takut karena ia tak bisa melihat dengan jelas,dia mencoba mencari seseorang untuk

membantunya tapi jalanan saat itu sangat sepi dan jalan raya juga menurutnya sangat sepi,dia mencoba memberanikan diri

untuk menyeberang jalan, tapi ketika ia hampir mencapai seberang jalan, tiba tiba ada sebuah mobil berwarna jingga deng

kecepatan tinggi melaju ke arah Hinata

TIIN,...TIIIINNN!.. TIN suara klakson mengagetkan Hinata dan "Aaaaaaaaaaa! "

Hinata berteriak saat mobil itu akan menabraknya, Saat jarak mobil dengan dirinya semakin menipis,Hinata hanya bisa berteriak

sambil menutup mata.

"Aaaaaaaa". Hinata berteriak panjang tapi dia tidak merasakan mesin besi itu menyentuh dirinya, ia membuka matanya perlahan

dan mendapati tas teman temannya yg berserakan dan juga ada mobil jingga yg berjarak hanya beberapa centimeter

darinya,Hinata yang terlalu terkejut langsung pingsan di tempat

Sang pemilik mobil pun dengan malas turun menghampiri gadis yang tak ditabraknya itu

"Dasar gadis bodoh! " laki laki bersurai oranye itu mengangkat tubuh Hinata dengan sangat malas. Ia masukkan gadis itu di mobil

mewah miliknya, dan juga memunguti tas tas yang begitu banyak, sungguh itu bukan dirinya sama sekali

"Gadis bodoh". Sang pemilik mobil aka Pain itu hanya bergumam 'gadis bodoh' saat memasuki mobil nya sambil menenteng tas.

Ia pun duduk di belakang kemudi,sebenarnya dia harus menghadiri janji penting,tapi nuraninya mengatakan harus menolong

gadis yang menurutnya sangat merepotkan ini.

Pain menghela nafas bosan otaknya berfikir, harus dibawa kemana gadis merepotkan ini.

Akhirnya Pain berinisiatif mencari kartu pelajar di tas gadis butuh waktu lama dia menemukan potongan plastik

bertuliskan 'Hyuuga Hinata, kelas 3-1, Konoha Senior High School'

"Haahh benar benar merepotkan". Pain pun harus rela memutar balik arahnya untuk menuju sekolah si Hyuuga ini. Sebelum Pain

menancapkan gas dia sempat memandang wajah gadis Hyuuga di sampingnya, dia merasakan suatu firasat yang tak dia ketahui

apakah itu firasat baik atau buruk. Pain yang memang sedari dulu orangnya cuek, dia pun tak menghiraukan apa yang

dirasakannya, Pain segera mengalihkan pandanganya dan memutar arah menuju KSHS.

Selama perjalanan Pain sangat kesal dia heran kenapa harus dia yang terkena hal merepotkan seperti ini, padahal di jalan juga

masih ada banyak orang lain, tapi mengapa harus dirinya, sedari dulu menurutnya Kami-sama memang tak adil padanya

termasuk tentang gadisnya bersurai biru dulu.

Setelah 20 menit perjalanan, akhirnya mereka pun sampai.

Sakura and the genk yang sudah menunggu di depan gerbang sambil bicara sana sini, tiba tiba Ino terdiam setelah melihat

sebuah mobil mewah berwarna jingga di depan gerbang sekolah KSHS. Tetapi Ino diam saja tetap memperhatikan mobil itu,ia

Chapter 2

Created using Notebooks by

Droid-Veda LLP

Feb-14-2016

ingin tau siapa yang turun dari mobil itu.

Sementara di mobil, Pain pun mencoba membangunkan Hinata, saat tangannya akan meraih pipi Hinata, tiba tiba gadis itu

terbangun, samar samar dia melihat seseorang yang terlihat oranye oranye ke jingga jingga-an itu akan menyentuh dirinya,

Hinata terkejut dan berteriak.

"Aaaaaa... Siapa kau -PLAK-, dimana aku,Aaaaa...Mau apa kau tadi -PLAK- Tolong aku". Hinata takut ia menampar Pain berkali

kali dia yang selalu berbicara tergagap tiba tiba menjadi 'agak' cerewet

"Diam bodoh". Pain memutar bola matanya bosan,Pain yang memang dasarnya sangat tak menyukai perilaku semua wanita

langsung keluar dari mobilnya.

Hinata pun ikut keluar dari mobil yang terbilang mewah itu. Ino yang memperhatikan mobil itu sedari tadi,langsung terkejut ketika

Hinata turun dari mobil mewah itu.

"Hey hey Sakura,lihat...cepat lihat di belakangmu! Cepat bodoh. " seru Ino pada Sakura. Tak hanya Sakura, semua teman genk

nya pun menoleh dan terkejut melihat Hinata turun dengan seorang pria yang menurut mereka tampan itu.

"Dasar...benar benar gadis penggoda. Cih.. "hardik Sakura tanpa diketahui Hinata.

Secara perlahan ia turun, Hinata tidak bisa melihat apa apa tanpa kacamatanya. Tiba tiba penglihatan nya menangkap warna

oranye -lagi

BRUUK.

"Itu semua milikmu Hyuuga." Ucap Pain setelah menyerahkan setumpuk tas di depan Hinata

"A-ano ma-maaf tuan, saya telah merepotkan tuan, saya sangat terkejut tadi sekali lagi gomen ne, saya benar benar terima kasih"

"Hhh terserah." Pain menjawab dengan cuek dan langsung pergi.

Hinata melambaikan tangan saat mobil Pain pergi, menrutnya Pain sangat cuek tapi dia juga sangat baik hati. Hinata berharap

bisa bertemu Pain lagi. Entah kenapa Hinata suka dengan nada datarnya saat dia berbicara.

Ketika mobil jingga sudah tak terlihat oleh matanya,tiba tiba dia teringat sesuatu.

"Ara, aku lupa menanyakan namanya,dasar Hinata bodoh." ujar Hinata pada dirinya sendiri,tapi entah mengapa dirinya tetap

tenang, di dalam dirinya dia sangat yakin akan bertemu dengan orang itu lagi.

"Iya kau memang bodoh Hinata. Hei jalang siapa tadi! , kau pasti menggodanya untuk dapat tumpangan kan." hardik Sakura

sambil mendorong bahu Hinata.

"Iya pasti kau menggodanya, tadi kan kita sudah bilang kau harus jalan kaki dan membawa tas kami, kau sudah berani

Created using Notebooks by

Droid-Veda LLP

Feb-14-2016

menantang kami hahh! ". Karin mencemooh Hinata dengan suara yang keras, sampai semua yang ada di depan gerbang

sekolah menoleh pada asal suara yang di buat Karin tadi.

Hinata sangat lemah, dia tidak bisa melawan mereka yang ada didepannya, sebenarnya dia bisa, mengingat dia selalu dilatih

keras tentang bela diri oleh Ayah nya setiap satu minggu sekali, tapi baginya dia Hinata yang dicap 'Wanita Penggoda' oleh para

penggila si Uchiha yang sangat populer itu siapa lagi kalau bukan si Sasuke Uchiha. Hinata terlihat takut pada Sakura dan teman

teman se-genk-nya, bagaimana tidak, setahun yang lalu Sasuke pernah dekat Hinata, itu pun hanya disebabkan oleh guru

Matematikanya yang meminta Hinata mengajari Sasuke lebih ekstra, hanya gara gara itu saja .Hinata pernah dikunci di ruang

kelas nya sendirian selama semalam


End file.
